Pride Landers
Pride Landers are the inhabitants of the Pride Lands who are governed by a reigning monarch. History The Lion King At the start of the film, Pride Landers from all over the Pride Lands journey to Pride Rock to witness the presentation of Simba, the future king. When Simba is raised above the gathered animals, the Pride Landers burst into cheers and bow before him, recognizing his future sovereign status. Months later, when Simba is on a walk through the kingdom with his father, Mufasa, he is taught to respect the other animals of the Pride Lands, for they are all a part of the great Circle of Life. Simba wonders how all the animals can function together if lions eat antelope, but Mufasa explains that when lions die, their bodies become the grass, and the antelope eat the grass. Therefore, they are all part of the Circle of Life. Later that day, Simba and his friend, Nala, lose their babysitter, Zazu, by singing "I Just Can't Wait to be King" with several Pride Landers, who help distract and stall Zazu. The next day, Simba is put in danger when he is caught in a stampede of wildebeests. Though the wildebeests escape unharmed, Mufasa dies trying to save his son from the stampede. Following Mufasa's death, his younger brother Scar rises to the throne, and he lets the hyenas poach the land. Because of the hyenas' over-hunting, many of the Pride Landers leave, abandoning the Pride Lands to drought and famine. Eventually, Simba returns to the throne, and the Pride Landers return to the kingdom. Shortly into Simba's reign, the Pride Landers travel to Pride Rock, where they welcome Simba and Nala's newborn cub into the Circle of Life. The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Pride Landers travel to Pride Rock to witness the presentation of Kiara, Simba and Nala's daughter. When she is lifted up by Rafiki, they break into cheers and bow before her, recognizing her reverence and future queenship. Landers later appear during the musical number "We Are One", in which they can be seen resting peacefully as Simba and Kiara run past. During the song, several Pride Landers tend to their young, including a wildebeest and her calf, whom she is teaching to walk. Years later, Kiara and her new friend, Kovu, accidentally antagonize a herd of rhinoceroses and are forced to flee before them. Not long after this, Rafiki draws Kiara and Kovu to a secret glen, where he sings "Upendi" to them, encouraging them to fall in love. During the sequence, Pride Landers can be seen dancing in romantic pairs, and they eventually fly away on parachutes as couples. Shortly after this, Simba is drawn into an Outsider ambush, for which he blames Kovu. Though Kovu pleas with Simba at Pride Rock, Simba exiles him, and the Pride Landers forcibly drive Kovu away from the kingdom. The animals sing "One of Us", as they do so, expressing their fears that Kovu is just like their former tyrant, Scar. After Kovu's exile, Kiara seeks him out. During her search, she encounters more Pride Landers in romantic couples and is saddened by the absence of her own love. Eventually, the two reconnect and unite their feuding prides. To formally welcome the Outsiders back into his pride and the union of Kiara and Kovu, Simba holds a ceremony on Pride Rock, which all the Pride Landers attend. Together, the royal lions roar over the kingdom, and the Pride Landers welcome them with cheers. The Lion King 1 1/2 Pride Landers are briefly seen during the "I Just Can't Wait to be King" musical number, in which they are in a tower, holding up Simba and Nala. The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Simba's second-born son, Kion, is tasked with leading the Lion Guard, a group that protects and preserves the Circle of Life. Their first official mission as a group is to stop a hyena named Janja and his clan from over-hunting a herd of antelope. They succeed, and the hyenas are driven back to the Outlands. Notable Members Leaders Other Members Deceased Members Appearances in Fanfictions Here are all the fanfictions that this group makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes Pride Landers, add it to this list. *The Lion Guard: A Celebration to Remember *The Lion Guard: Defending The Pridelands *The Lion Guard: Another Kupatana Celebration *The Lion Guard: Celebrating Kupatana *The Lion Guard: An Important Celebration *The Lion Guard: A Special Event *The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Celebration *The Lion Guard: A Joyous Occasion *The Lion Guard: An Important Event *The Lion Guard: An Amazing Day *The Lion Guard: A Memorable Celebration *The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Event *The Lion Guard: A Perfect Celebration *The Lion Guard: A Momentous Occasion *The Lion Guard: A Special Celebration *The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Occasion *The Lion Guard: A Beautiful Occasion *The Lion Guard: A Joyous Celebration *The Lion Guard: An Amazing Celebration *The Lion Guard: A Beautiful Celebration *The Lion Guard: The Kumbuka Celebration *The Lion Guard: Ahadi's Abdication *The Lion Guard: Mufasa and Sarabi's Coronation *The Lion Guard: Simba's Presentation *The Lion Guard: Kopa's Presentation *The Lion Guard: Simba and Nala's Coronation *Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands *Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy *The Dark Roar Rises *The Dark Roar Returns *Lion King 3: Hyena Rules *Pawtake *The Lion King: Kopa's Story *The Guard Gallery Category:Canon Category:Canon Groups Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Pride Landers